


Cuite dangereuse

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [88]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Boys In Love, Break Up, Cute Kids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Greg is a father with everyone, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Break Up, Protectiveness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Grégoire s'occupait de ses enfants quand son téléphone se mit à sonner.





	Cuite dangereuse

**Author's Note:**

> C'était censé être drôle et mignon. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je devrais arrêter d'écouter du Grand Corps Malade quand c'est les tristes.

Cuite dangereuse

  
Greg ne pensait pas que so téléphone se mettrait à sonner alors que la nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures. Il s'écarta de ses deux plus jeunes enfants (même si en temps que père responsable il ne devrait pas mais il n'y avait aucun danger aux alentours, à part peut-être la méchante peluche lapin que Thomas lui avait offerte lors de son anniversaire), leur faisant un signe de la main pour ne pas les inquiéter, avant de finalement décrocher avec beaucoup de suspicion par rapport au nom qui avait été affiché sur son téléphone.

  
''Bixente ? Tu n'es pas supposé fêter ton anniversaire ? Il y a un problème ?'' Grégoire était en mode ''protection avant tout'', que ce soit avec ses enfants ou ses amis

''Ouaais Greg, t'aurais dû venir faire la fête avec noous, Youri est en train d'embrasser Ludo !''

''Par pur respect pour leur vie privée, je ne réagirai pas. Rassure moi, tu n'as pas laissé ta fille rester chez toi alors que tu fais là fête ?'' Protecteur avant tout et jusqu'au bout

''Pas de soucis, elle est chez sa mère. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?''

''Je m'occup de mes bébés, et toi, tu ne devrais pas t'amuser ?''

''Ouais mais pas envie de m'amuser sans toi.''

''Bixente, tu es bourré ?''

''Plutôt bien amoché, combien de litres ça fait une bouteille de bière et une autre de vin ?''

''Irresponsable.'' Greg se sentait énervé maintenant

''Uh ?''

''C'est ce que tu es. Je comprends clairement pourquoi Claire t'a quitté, tu aurais dû réfléchir au lieu de t'enfiler tout cet alcool.''

''Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à la fin...''

''Je n'ai rien contre toi Bixente, je veux juste ton bien alors s'il te plaît, même si c'est ton anniversaire, ne bois pas plus que nécessaire, ce n'est pas dans l'alcool que tu trouveras un soulagement. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, tu peux le faire, je t'écoute et je te soutiens.''

''Je voulais entendre ta voix Grégoire...''

''Pardon ? C'est encore l'alcool qui te fait dire ça ?'' L'instinct de père et d'ami de Greg se réveilla définitivement

''Non Greg, je... Je sais pas... Je pensais que tu... Laisse tomber. Je suis juste un vieux con bourré...''

''Bixente, je t'interdis de raccrocher, tu me parles de tes problèmes ou je te ramène chez moi par la peau du cul s'il le faut.''

''Je... Bordel... Désolé Grégoire d'être un boulet pour toi, de te déranger. Je vais te le dire Greg, je t'aime depuis le début.''

''... Je viens te chercher.''

''Attends avant de prendre ta voiture, je ne te mens pas, et ce n'est pas l'alcool, je t'aime vraiment, tu es beau et intelligent, tu as une si belle voix, tu es incroyable Greg.''

''Merci Bixente, d'avoir été honnête. Je dois aussi l'être, tu me plais, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment pour le dire, alors écoute moi. Tu vas lâcher l'alcool près de toi, et tu vas aller dormir. On en reparlera face à face quand on sera reposé.''

''D'accord Greg, merci de m'avoir écouté.''

''De rien, maintenant va te coucher ou alors je te ramène vraiment chez moi.''

''Je ne dirais pas non, Grégoire.''

''Allez, va dormir Bixente, mon collègue doit être en forme ou je le laisse une journée entière avec Thomas.''

''À vos ordres ! Passe une bonne nuit Greg...''

''Toi aussi Bixente.''

  
Fin


End file.
